


No Glory in Death

by CAiledroC



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Poetry, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAiledroC/pseuds/CAiledroC
Summary: Basically, this is a poem of the sixth series/season of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" because I was bored and am obsessed with the show. It only deals with the major events (except for the wedding stuff) and the poem itself is meant to look vaguely like thirteen urns.





	No Glory in Death

**Author's Note:**

> The thirteen urns represent the following thirteen characters whose deaths either affected me deeply, or else changed the show significantly enough that I couldn't leave them out:
> 
> Jesse  
> Buffy  
> Jenny  
> Angel  
> The Mayor  
> Joyce  
> Ben  
> Buffy (again)  
> Tara  
> Warren  
> Amanda  
> Anya  
> Spike
> 
> I mean no copyright infringement or any such thing. I am just a big fan. I don't really know how this stuff works and this is my first time posting.

**No Glory in Death**

Shh  
Pretty baby  
Sleep the sleep  
Of a million angels  
Night after night after night  
If you wake you will bleed  
The way that you bled  
The night you fell  
From the sky  
Upward to  
Heaven

Supine  
Lying stiff  
Six feet down  
Dressed all in black  
The latest in your line  
You saved the world a lot  
But time to come home  
No Glory in death  
Brought to life  
Be strong  
Live

Crawl  
Through dirt  
Everything is dark  
Daddy's gone back home  
Tell them thanks you're back  
Smile so they leave you be  
Then cry alone at night  
Stolen from the earth  
And the sky  
Back for  
Life

Hide  
In shadows  
Nothing is right  
And nothing is real  
But maybe you can feel  
If you walk into the dark  
Death is waiting for you  
Sleep in his arms  
Kiss cold lips  
Cradle him  
Inside

Scream  
He screams  
He loves you  
In a twisted way  
Don't ever love him back  
But he can make you feel  
Did you come back wrong  
Are you a creature  
Of the dark  
Like him  
Death

Use  
Abuse him  
To save yourself  
Do you feel better  
Do you feel more alive  
Fuck 'till you're raw, but look  
The world around you crumbles  
The ones you love  
Are falling apart  
They need  
You

You  
Walk away  
Leave him be  
But Death is sure  
And he won't take no  
And he won't let you go  
So you push him back  
And he flies away  
To get you  
What you  
Deserve

Gunshot  
Lover dies  
And Witchy cries  
And Witchy comes apart  
From death comes more death  
For pain she wants more pain  
She lost someone she loved  
Others in her life  
Those who care  
They became  
Meaningless

But  
Watcher's Back  
With borrowed spells  
White magick and might  
Pretty baby, don't you cry  
Daddy's here to save the day  
Sorry that he went away  
He'll stay and fight  
To the very end  
Next to  
You

Black  
Witchy's strong  
And Daddy's down  
But fire burns bright  
Flies hot through the sky  
Run, run fast as you can  
To catch the white ball  
'Fore it strikes down  
The dormant Key  
Friends and  
Foes

Magick  
Is strong  
Dark and light  
And Black takes White  
They meet in the middle  
The Witch is drowned in pain  
So she sets out alone  
To end the world  
Save the day  
Dust to  
Dust

Wicked  
Buried past  
More Black magick  
Breaks from the earth  
To make the screaming end  
But yellow crayons still the scene  
Love blood runs too thick  
For Big Bad Witch  
Black turns red  
While you  
Fight

Ashes  
To ashes  
Back to earth  
Lay down your sword  
And cry your happy tears  
Tell sis the world didn't end  
And Watcher will be okay  
While Death is away  
Dark to light  
Pretty baby  
Shh


End file.
